Naruto 10
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: Based on Master of the Omnitrix. Azmuth gives Naruto the omnitrix, and learns that his mom is a plumber.
1. Chapter 1: Hero Time:Ninja Style

Naruto 10 By Dark Anbu Solider Chapter 1: Hero Time: Ninja style

Naruto was running in fear. he had learned from Mizuki, that he was the fox. Naruto knew he had to save Iruka, the only person to care about him. but even with the shadow clone jutsu he'd just learned, he wouldn't be able to stop Mizuki. " He he, So you need some help, huh kid." a mysterious voice said. he turned and saw a small grey creature with big green eyes, and whiskers. " Azmuth of the Galvan, at your service, Naruto." "how do you know my name?" "I've been watching you for some time now, and decided to give you something, my greatest creation, the Omnitrix." Before Naruto could ask, a black watch with an hourglass appeared on his wrist. After some explanations, Naruto was inspired to become the next Ben 10,000. " Keep in mind, i might send you some plumber gear." Azmuth shouted. Naruto was told that his mom was an intergalactic police officer and had to go away for a while. He charged at the battle field. " So how does it feel Iruka, to be killed before the fox brat." "Not as bad as it'll feel when you get your butt kicked by the 'fox brat'." a voice said. Mizuki turned and saw Naruto. "It's HERO TIME." He shouted. Naruto slammed the omnitrix down hard. a flash of green light engulfed him and he was a fire monster made of charcoal. " What are you" Mizuki said scared. " I'M HEATBLAST." the creature said throwing a fireball at Mizuki. Heatblast then preformed the shadow clone jutsu and kicked Mizuki's butt. a red light flickered on in tune with a set of fast beeps. then Heatblast turned into Naruto. He looked at Iruka and noticed he was out. Naruto activated the omnitrix again, and turned into a giant orange dog named WildMutt. Naruto dropped Irina at the Hospital, and went home. Azmuth had left a package on his door step with some new clothes. The Greymatter had included a Null warp projector. naruto decided to change, he had a white shirt with a black strip down the middle with black rings at the neck and waist, a green jacket with a black strip and the # 10 on it, black fingerless gloves, black cargo shorts, and white ninja shoes with black strips on it. He looked in the mirror and smiled."It's Hero time"  
Unbeknown to Naruto, a sinister ship was miles above the Leaf Village. A dark figure looked at Naruto venomously with red eyes. " If this brat thinks he can beat me, he's a bigger fool that Tennyson."

* * *

Chapter 1 of my second fanfic is complete. I might through in some aliens of my own design later on.


	2. Chapter 2: Sixsix, Sevenseven, and 88

Naruto 10 Chapter 2:  
Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight

* * *

I forgot about this last chapter: I don't own the Ben 10 aliens or Naruto

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily, with his new headband tied to his shoulder. He kept the goggles on, as he felt they may come in handy later. Over the past week he'd been training with the aliens on the omnitrix. he even figured out how to turn Diamond heads spikes on his back into huge swords.

"Hey loser."

Naruto turned to see that his least favorite classmate, Sasuke, had shown up. Ino and Sakura was behind him, all with angry looks on their faces.

"What up?" He asked. " Quit it everyone in the Academy knows about your weird watch doodad." Sasuke sneered.

Before Naruto could reply, he was blasted back. He looked up and saw three strange creatures with jet packs. The smallest one was black and dark purple with three missiles aimed at Naruto. The middle one was litter pink with his arm turned cannon at our favorite ninja. The third was a big black guy with rockets on his legs, ape like arms, and a shoulder mounted bazooka aimed at Naruto.

Azmuth had supplied a DNAdex, which allowed Naruto to look at all the aliens he had unlocked, with names, as well as criminals in case someone tried to steal the watch. These three were in order from biggest to smallest, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. "Oh man." Naruto said in fear. the minute Sasuke moved, the trio of aliens blasted Sasuke right into the girls. Naruto activated the Omnitrix, to become the alien that redefined rock hard abs, DiamondHead. he grabbed hold of his spikes and turned them into swords. Our Hero charged at the three, but the flew upwards. "Why didn't i pick HeatBlast?" he wondered.

Just then, Diamond head heard a bunch of birds chirping and a man saying "LIGHTING BLADE!!!"

Sevenseven was hit right in the helmet, and out of the smoke was a man with grey, spiky hair, and a leaf headband covering his left eye. When Sevenseven recovered, he noticed that a small chunk was out of his helmet. Just enough to see his eye. Then Sevenseven ran away screaming.

Sixsix charged at the grey haired man but Diamond head hit him with the swords. Six six's jet pack then deactivated. Eighteight then shot a sonic sound grenade at Diamond head, and he turned back into Naruto. Naruto got up and activated the watch again, turning him into XLR8. the speedy raptor then charged at eight eight, but was knocked back.

XLR8 was knocked right back into this backpack, and then he realised, he had the null warp projector. with careful aim, the two remaining bounty hunters were banished to the null void.

"Thanks for the-" He turned to find the man and thank him, but he was gone.

Sasuke the woke up to find he was dangling from a tree by his underwear. "UZAMAKI!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Chapter done like dinner. Sorry, i couldn't resit giving Sasuke an XLR8 wedgie. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bell Test

Naruto 10 Chapter 3: the bell test

I don't own anything

"Alright!!"

Naruto happily ran towards the Academy. His headband was tightly wrapped around his arm. He couldn't wait to start training.

When he got their, half the students that were already there just glared at Naruto. "Sasuke wasn't kidding about people finding out about the watch." He thought.

One of the few people that he considered a friend, Shikamaru stepped forward. "So you gonna show us this Omnitrix in action, or what?" he asked in a bored tone.

Before he could asked Sasuke tore the door down and glared angrily at Naruto. " I'm going to beat you into a mushy pulp!!" He shouted lunging at our hero. Naruto activated the watch to become Greymatter. Sasuke ended up right on Iruka. " Oh the joys of being six inches tall." Greymatter giggled.

About three minutes after Iruka cooled down the teams were assigned. Sasuke nearly shot straight to the moon when he found out he would be on the same team as Naruto and Sakura. the trio waited patiently for their sensei. Naruto was very tempted to go Fourarms on Sasuke, but then he might not get a shot with Sakura. Their sensei walked in and Naruto gasped, it was the same man that helped him stop Sixsix and company.

The team went up on the roof to explain about themselves. All they got from their teacher was his name: Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke went:" My name is Sasuke, and i have two goals, to kill someone and restart my clan." " I hope I'm not the one he tries to kill." Naruto thought. "My name's Sakura, my dream is Sasuke, and I hate Ino-pig."

"Alright blondie, your turn." "I'm Naruto my dreams are to become Hokage and the next Ben 10,000, Master of the Omnitrix, and Hero of Heroes." "10,000, I'm glad he's on our side." Sakura thought. "Loser" Sasuke said blankly.

The Next day

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had to retrieve on of two bells from Kakashi. They didn't have much luck, and if they didn't by lunch, one of them would be tied up while the others noticed that he was focused on the book he kept with him. He grabbed Sakura and told her his plan. "That'll work." She said with a mischievous smile. Naruto activated the watch to become the cyclopic specter, Ghostfreak. Sakura kept Kakashi busy, while Ghostfreak stole the book. After turning back and waiting for the Omnitrix to recharge, the two decided to find their teacher. When they found him, Sasuke had been tied up. Naruto switched over to Heatblast and Sakura dangled the book. "You let us pass, you don't have to find a replacement." Sakura ordered. "Congrats, You're the first in a long time to use teamwork to pass." "C'mon, i know a place that sell some pretty good smoothies." Naruto said with a smile after the watch timed out. " You get back here!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Hmm, Lord Orrochimaru will want to hear about this." A sinister voice said.

* * *

Whose the Sound ninja in hiding? To find out keep reading future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4:Fourarms vs the Doki Trio

Naruto 10 Chapter 4: Fourarms vs. the Doki trio

I don't own anything

"Dude you're one nasty smelling stink bug." Sakura said with her hand pinching her nose shut."I told you it's Stinkfly." a four eyed dragonfly said with annoyance. Naruto had turned into Stinkfly to complete their latest mission; finding a runaway cat named Tora. After a few minutes they found it, after Naruto got his face scratched half way off.

A few hours later, Sasuke was walking down the street in annoyance, and deep in thought. If he could get the Omnitrix, he could easily kill Itachi. As long as Naruto had it he had more powerful flames, faster, and stronger to boot. His thoughts were disturbed as he noticed Sakura in the street holding a stop watch." C'mon Naruto." "He practicing with that Accelaer-saur thing? "Oh, Sasuke, hi, no he's practicing with Upgrade." On cue, a green spark came through the power lines and down through the light Sakura was standing by, and a large, black, white, and green cyclopic blob came down. A red flash engulfed it, and Naruto reappeared. " How fast was I this time?" He asked. "Two minutes faster." Sakura answered. The three decided to go training when they heard a voice. they turned to see a red haired girl a few years older than them. She wore a black ski hat with bandages around it, a grey ninja outfit that had a purple rope around it, and black biker shorts. "I swear, that boob with the watch trick can't be that far away." she screamed. "Try turning around." Naruto shouted. She did as she was told and her mouth dropped. "Oh Crap." She grabbed a weapon that turned out to be her flute. Naruto on instinct activated the Omnitrix, and turned into a buff four armed, four eyed creature called Fourarms. The red muscle head charged at the ninja. "Summoning jutsu." She shouted. Three very odd creatures appeared in a puff of smoke. Each was uglier than the other. "You two handle the potty mouth, her pets are mine." Fourarms said cracking his knuckles.

"That's a plan I can live with." Sasuke admitted. Naruto charged at the three monsters. The kunochi then played her flute and the creatures attacked. Four Arms punched the three with little effect. Sasuke tried to hit the mysterious ninja with his phoenix flower jutsu, but she jumped out if the way. Fourarms had all his hands full as the monsters were quite the handful. Sakura threw a couple shurriken at the loud red head but her flute deflected them like baseballs. Fourarms then picked the smallest monster up, and threw it at the girl. She dodged it, giving Sasuke a clear shot with his dragon flame jutsu. She was hit and Fourarms hit her unconscious with the biggest monster. "So, we hand her in to old man third right?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Hoped you've enjoyed this little showdown between team 7 and Tayuya.


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto 10 vs the Konoha 11

Naruto 10 Chapter 5: Naruto 10 vs. the Konoha 11

"So Sarutobi, is this Omnitrix deal real?" Kurnenai asked. Gai, Asuma, and their respective teams were gathered in the Hokage's office. "Yes, Naruto's been using it to great effect, and he's being a great hit with the villagers." The Third Hokage smiled, Naruto was finally accepted. "But still, our students were better than he was before the exams." Asuma shouted, almost dropping his lighter. "The being that granted him the Omnitrix, Azmuth, never gave me the reason, only, Naruto knows, but not much." Sakura held a stopwatch in her hand, only this time it was by the stream. Naruto had turned into RipJaws and they were testing his strenght against currents. She turned to see the other rookie nine, plus three students she never saw before. "I have a feeling i know what's going on." She muttered. Ripjaws jumped over the rocks like a salmon, when the watch timed out on him. he crawled to land and a kunai hit millimeters before his head. "Alright you little runt." A boy who had the same eyes as Hinata said angrily. "If you can beat all 11 of us, you can keep your Omnitrix." "Yes, and once i am victorious, i will use it's power to amplify my passionate flames of youth.!!!" A boy with huge eyebrows said. a girl with buns in her hair, as well as the rookie 9 (or 8 in this matter) were standing behind them, ready to strike. Sakura had an unsure look on her face."You have till 7 to live loser." Sasuke said angrily. the four senseis watched from above. Naruto had a feeling, this wasn't going to be easy. Technically, it was evened up. 11 forms, including his human form, against 11 genin. three, he had never seen before. "I don't wanna fight you guys." Naruto protested. Kiba and Akamaru acted first, they preformed their tunneling fang combo move. Naruto reacted by going Ghostfreak, and disappearing. Naruto found a clock, and it read 6:30. he needed to dodge them for half an hour. "Easier, said than done." He thought. On cue, the bushy browed kid came at him with an attack that was half roundhouse kick, half tornado."LEAF HURRICANE." He shouted. Naruto dodged out of the way. Naruto tried to go alien but it was still recharging. Naruto whipped up a couple hundred shadow clones and ran like heck. One by one, the Konoha 11 knocked them down. Both Sakura and Hinata felt guilty about this. Naruto was liked now and they weren't sure about this whole thing. Naruto's clones were fighting off the ninjas to the best of his ability. the watch turned green and Naruto was about to go alien when he heard a person shout."Stop." they turned to see their senseis with disapproving faces."Naruto, you couldn't resist using the watch even for your friends, you fail the test." "You mean this was all a joke!!" "Yup, Kakashi's plan all along."Kurenai said with a smile."Naruto, we're seeing how long you'd go without using the Omnitrix."

Three minutes later Kakashi and Sasuke, were dangling from a tree branch by their underwear, courtesy of XLR8.

XLR8 then speeded down to the Hokage's office to check up on their new 'friend' Tayuya. "Naruto, she refuses to take try that ghost on her. Naruto did as he was told and gave the sound girl, an inside look at Ghostfreak. her scream could be heard for miles.

"Keep that kid around." Anko said with a laugh. "We should send him on that C-ranked mission to Wave in the morning, along with his team." Old man third said. From the shadows, Danzo looked at Naruto with Malice.


	6. Chapter 6: the wave misson

Naruto 10: Chapter 6: The wave mission.

Naruto yawned for the hundredth time. He and his team had to escort a man named Tazuna to his home. The day wasn't exciting, except for some mist chunnin attacking, and Kakashi kicking their butts easily, nothing interesting happened at the least. Tazuna then told them that the mission was an A-ranked mission, so he could make a bridge to rid his home of Gato. Just then a mysterious mist covered the whole area. "Everyone Down!!" Kakashi shouted. a huge sword landed in a tree and Kakashi saw Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Kakashi had activated the sharigan and the two did battle.

Naruto was shocked to see Kakashi in a water like dome. Naruto couldn't take it. He activated the Omnitrix to go XLR8. Tazuna fainted after the transformation. XLR8 charged at Zabuza only to be shot back by a water dragon missile. "Kid, you can have all the tricks you want, I'll still be better than you." Zabuza laughed menacingly. Kakashi then hit him in the head, since XLR8's goal was to get Kakashi out. XLR8 then charged forward and rammed Zabuza. Sasuke then shot a few of his fireballs at the mist ninja. He dodged them all. "Darn it, as long as this mist is up, he's harder to hit." Sasuke growled. "I can fix that." XLR8 said. He soon around at high speeds to turn into a cyclone, and suck up all the mist.

Before XLR8 could deliver the final blow, someone beat him to it. it was a ninja with some needles in his hand struck Zabuza, and took him away. "Okay, quick show of hands to see who was freaked out by that."

After the festivities, Team 7 took Tazuna home, they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami, and son Inari. After Kakashi got some sleep, he woke up, and realized that the ninja had actually rescued Zabuza. After some training learning tree walking, Naruto wasn't having much luck, so, he decided to go alien. But, he didn't go Diamond head like he wanted, instead, he turned into a giant white alien, with an armored back. "If anyone laughs, they die!" Naruto said in annoyance.

Naruto was now stuck in a mysterious cage. He and Sasuke who developed the Sharringan had to fight Haku, who was with Zabuza on the bridge. Heatblast did melt the cage of mirrors, only to make it bigger. naruto then went the new guy, only to be blown back by Haku. He then rolled into a ball. the new guy then ricocheted off the mirrors, destroying everyone. "He's going to get so much bad luck.' Sasuke thought. Haku then disappeared to take the hit for zabuza. Gato and a million some mercenaries showed up for Zabuza's head. But Naruto , Zabuza, and Kakashi fended off the ninjas the best they could, only to have Gato be killed by Zabuza. Tazuna then recommended to name the bridge after Naruto. But the kid had a better idea, the great omnitrix bridge. but unknown to team 7. A certain red eyed alien was planning his next move.

* * *

Enjoy chapter 6. also new poll


	7. Chapter 7: Vilgax Attacks

naruto 10 chapter 7:vilgax attacks

naruto stared into the stars. they were going to be back in konoha tomorrow and team 7 camped out for now. ever since azmuth told naruto his mom was a plumber, he liked to stare into the sky, wondering if she'd be back, and what kind of stories she would tell him about her adventures. "hey, naruto." he turned to see sakura. "what's up?" she asked. "oh, I'm just thinking." he answered. "don't lie to her naruto." sasuke said with anger. sakura just glared at sasuke. ever since naruto had the omnitrix, she lost interest in sasuke. "so sasuke what kind of underwear are you wearing?" naruto asked knew what it meant, and he growled and went to bed.

but unknown to them, a sinister set of red eyes glared at the new wielder of the omnitrix. he stood at 7 feet. he had a spike ball shooter for his right hand. his left was a massive machine his body incredibly buff. his name: vilgax. his old arm was taken by Ben 10,000 years ago. tomorrow, the omnitrix, would be his. but there was one thing vilgax didn't know, someone with long red hair was hiding in his ship.

the next morning team 7 returned to the leaf village. "so how'd everything go naruto?'" sabutori asked naruto. "oh, you know, it was actually an a-ranked mission in disguise, we fought one of the seven swordsman of the mist, oh, and i got a new alien called cannonbolt." "kakashi, is all of this true?" old man third turned to the copy nin. "unfortunately, yes." he said in anger. deep down kakashi hated naruto. he had out shined him, plus, he was still upset from the xlr8 wedgie.

naruto, sakura, hinata, and the other konoha 12, minus sasuke, plus sabutori's grandson, konohamaru, were training with naruto's new form. they were currently seeing which was tougher, cannonbolt, or choji in human boulder jutsu. just as the two were about to collide, they were shot back. emerging from the smoke was none other than vilgax himself. " y-you're v-vilgax." cannonbolt said worried. "and you are the incompetent human that has been keeping me from the omnitrix." he menancalingly hissed. the konoha 12 minus 2 charged at vilgax, only for him to swat them away. "dang he's tough." sakura moaned. 'no doubt." ino added. lee was knocked out cold. and the others were smart enough to play dead. cannobolt rolled at vilgax at high speeds only to fall on his face being the watch timed out. vilgax walked towards naruto when sasuke charged at vilgax with a chidori in hand. the attack didn't do much. "when'd you learn that ?" naruto asked wouldn't you like to know loser." sasuke growled. vilgax turned his mechanical arm into a laser and shot sasuke back.

kakashi, kurenai, asuma, and gai were rushing towards the battle. 'naruto what have you attracted this time.' kakashi thought angrily. his question was soon answered as he and the other sensei's saw fourarms and vilgax going at each other. vilgax used his spike ball shooter to blast at naruto. asuma put on his knuckles and went to help naruto. kurenai, and gai followed suit. gai was shocked kakashi didn't do anything. vilgax turned and shot another laser at the jonin, only to see them dodge it. the watch timed out again, and naruto switched over to wildmutt. vilgax grabbed him by the throat, and pressed the omnitix logo on naruto's shoulder. then it instantly timed out. vilgax then turned his robo hand into a gas grenade launcher, and the jonin and naruto were out like lights. when naruto woke up he was in a strange contraption. vilgax turned his hand into a laser sword. "any last words?" he hissed. out of nowhere the two heard: "get your freaking claws off my son vil-geek." vilgax was then shot back by a powerful blue and white beam. from the sending end stood a woman with long red hair. "mom?!!" naruto said in shock. "yeah, let's play catch up, later, we've got a few minutes before this ship blows.

"kakashi !!!!!!" the third yelled in anger. he was furious that an alien with more power than four of the best jonin walked off with naruto, and he didn't even do anything about it. just then a huge explosion was heard and vilgax's ship was blown up. he looked up and saw both naruto and kushina ridding a hover board. "thank goodness, azmuth sent me one of these." naruto said with a laugh. iruka gave a sigh of relief, while sabutori just smiled and thought. 'kushina, you're going to be naruto's sensei from now on.'

* * *

Enjoy the lastest chapter. Also i've got plans to bring vilgax back, to anyone who reviews, kndly add some weapon ideas for Vilgax's new arm


	8. Chapter 8: Return of the forever knights

Naruto 10: Chapter 8: The Return of the Forever Knights

Kushina just stared at her son. He'd told her about the life he had before and after the Omnitrix, sometimes she thought being a plumber was a bad idea. "So, Kakashi's your teacher right ?" She asked. "Yeah, you knew him ?" Naruto asked. "He was on the same three man squad your father taught." Kushina answered. "Who's he ?" The wielder of the Omnitrix asked. She anime styled fell glared angrily, and shouted. " **YOU MEAN TO TELL** **ME THAT NOT ONE SINGLE PERSON TOLD YOU THAT YOUR FATHER WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE ?!?!?!?!?"** He shook his head. Sabutori then came along. "Kushina I would like you to become the jonnin sensei of Naruto's team. After the Vilgax incident, he can't be trusted." She looked at the Hokage, then at Naruto, and then she got a mischievous look on he face. "On one condition, I'm allowed to go to whirlpool and salvage what i can from my old home." 'Mon, what are you talking about ?' Naruto thought. "Alright, but you must return in one months time, I would like Naruto to enter the Chunnin exams, we believe my old pupil, Orrochimaru's planning an invasion then." The two adults shook hands.

Sasuke just stared at Kushina in anger. Kakashi was the only person to teach him about the Sharrigan. Sakura was thrilled but didn't show it, they finally had a teacher that would teach them something. Naruto was just happy he had some family. "Alright kids new mission tomorrow, pack up an meet us back here at 8 am sharp." Kushina said in a demanding voice. The Uzumaki's went home. 'Something tells me this will be interesting.' Sakura thought. Sasuke was upset, he wouldn't get any training with Naruto's mom around. But unknown to them Kakashi, now in an anbu ROOT outfit, glared at the mother-son duo walking away.

Team 7 walked along to the path. Sakura was riding on top of Wild mutt, who was sniffing around. Whirlpool was not to far from the land of Waves, and they couldn't be too careful in case someone wanted revenge against them. Sasuke just glared at Kushina. She could teach him so much, but she refused unless he bowed before her, and kissed her feet, to prove he was man enough to put his ego aside. Kushina was uneasy she hadn't been to her old home in years. "Kushina-sensei, why did you leave your home in the first place ?" Sakura asked. "It was the first battle of the third shinobi war. I doubt there's much left." She answered quietly. "Hm." was all Sasuke said. "You know, I don't have to enter you in the exams." Kushina said laughing. On arriving the watch timed out, and Kushina gasped, her former home was in possession of The Forever Knights. Naruto read from the DNA Dex, that Ben 10,000 defeated the last of them years ago. Yet, there they were, in silver armor, with infinity logos on them. Naruto looked at his mom. "They used to be all about killing a species of Dragon aliens, maybe they have one now." She said. They split up and searched. Naruto turned into Grey matter to find what's up. Just then a siren was heard. Greymatter noticed how every knight went running to the same area. He latched on to one of the knights and waited. He then noticed that their was a knight in much more massive white armor than the rest of them. This clearly was the Forever King. Greymatter gasped when he saw Sasuke was tied to a pole. It reminded him of the Bell test. "Forever Knights, our kind have existed to rid the world of the Dragons, and to rule as well, Have we not." The King said in a booming voice. "Now, who would like to strike this intrude down." "i would Sire." A knight in red and gold armor stepped forward. "Ah Lancelot, my most honored warrior." The King said holding a long alien tech lance.

Naruto leaped from knight to knight and covered Lancelot's eye holes. At that moment the Omnitrix went off. 'So the Omnitrix still exists." Lancelot laughed. "I'm going to finish what my uncle, the great Enoch started." Sakura then showed up with a chakra powered punch. Kushina then shouted :"WATER STYLE: GRAND RIVER FLOW DRAGON JUTSU." A large water dragon launched out, and attacked like a mighty current. Naruto activated the Omnitrix to become Diamond Head. He created some swords, cut Sasuke out, and went to give the King a Royal Beat down. The king created a set of laser like swords similar to the one Vilgax tried to chop his arm off with. The two had an epic battle to end. Just then as Diamond head was about to deliver the final blow, he disappeared. He turned to see that the same thing had happened to the rest of the knights.

Old man third just stood their in shock. He never thought such an Organization existed. The Akatski Jiraya told him about was bad enough but the Forever Knights really made his day. "Kushina, you need to tell Naruto about the Akatski." Sabutori ordered. "Aw relax old timer, we'll cross that bridge later, besides if what that pervert said is true, my old student and I are going to have a little chat." She laughed. In the hall, team 7 were discussing what they found. "Sasuke, how did you get caught ?" Naruto asked. "Honestly, no clue." Sasuke answered.

* * *

Here's chapter 8 in a nut shell. Also i've read several fics were Kushina was Itachi's sensei before the fox attack so I added it in.


	9. Chapter 9: Rise of the Pyrokage part 1

Naruto 10 Chapter 9: Rise of the Pyrokage part 1: Coup in the making

Team 7 was in the Hokage's office for their next mission. It was to deliver some documents to blaze county south of the village. The team met up at the south gate and headed out. Sasuke would be staying beind as he caught a nasty bug. Though Kushina did think he'd be up and running by Chunnin exam time.

Naruto was fiddling with the Omnitrix in an attempt to gain a new alien. Sakura was worried about Sasuke. True she lost her crush on the Uchiha, she still cared for him, like a teammate. As they arrived in blaze county, they immediately noticed something off, the village had no people on the street. Just then, several blaze ninja's attacked. "All non blaze ninjas are to be exicuted by the pyrokage." One said in a demanding tone. "Pyrokage ?" Kushina said in confusion. "There's no such thing." She shouted. The ninja's ignored her and attacked. Naruto activated the Omnitrix and shouted."It's hero time." He slammed the Omnitrix down and became Stinkfly. "Taste my goop." The insect said spraying the ninjas.

The villains countered with a strange force field. The weird thing was they didn't preform any seals. Kushina launched her river flow dragon jutsu but the same thing happened. Just then several smoke bombs went off and some ninjas shouted for them to come with them. Stinkfly picked up his mom and teammate, and flew towards the direction.

After the watch timed out the three leaf ninja's met the man that saved them, Koji. "We would welcome you to blaze county, but my brother wants to call it the land of flames." The man said. "What happened ?" Naruto asked. Koji sighed and began his tale. "The county of blaze was always small, my brother, Vic, was never satisfied. One day a mysterious man with parchment white skin gave him some odd tattoo. He went power made and the rest rights itself. He also made some weird armor that reflects attacks. He always was a techno geek. He plans to expanded and make a new village as the pyrokage." "No offence but your brother sounds crazy." Naruto said. "None taken." Koji said. "Apparently there's a tower that transmits the shileds." Naruto then smiled and got a big idea. Naruto switched into Upgrade. "I'll go on and destroy the tower." The blob said.

Naruto snuck in. The castle was full of guards. He maneuvered his way through three floors of guards, dogs, and soldiers. What surprised the green clad hero the most was how they didn't notice him. He thought he must have been seen by at least one person. Just then, he reached his destination. He merged with the tower, then it shut down. The Omnitrix timed out and Naruto was satisfied with his work. Just then, he was electrocuted and knocked out. The Pyrokage stood behind in a high tech armor. "The Forever King and Orrochimaru were correct, you are quiet powerful." He cackled.

Sakura and Kushina raced off to the castle to check on Naruto as he took longer than he said. Just as they were about to reach the tower, a trap door opened up beneath them. They landed with a thud and saw several blaze ninja's around them.

Naruto was currently struggling to get out of his cell. The Pyrokage had captured him and he was going to extract the Omnitrix from him. The device was currently recharging so he couldn't go alien. 'This is not my day." Naruto thought as the door swung tyrant stepped through the door. "You will be put through a battle with to decide whether or not you and your team will live or not. Should you die, your teammate and teacher will become my slaves, and I get the Omnitrix." He said as Kushina and Sakura were bound up and pulled around. "Oh, man." Naruto moaned.

To be continued.........

* * *

Ok here's part one of Rise of the Pyrokage arc. Also I know I said three aliens but due to a tie, four Of the Ben 10K's aliens will be added to Naruto's Omnitrix. They are my own versions of Snake pit and Atomix, as well as Articguanna, and Buzzshock.


	10. Chapter 10: Rise of the PyroKage part 2

Naruto 10 Chapter 10:

Rise of the Pyrokage part 2: WildVineTo the rescue

Naruto was placed in an areana with the pyrokage. "It's hero time." Naruto shouted as he activated the Omnitrix, unfortunately, nothing happened. Vic smirked at this. "Fire Style :Dragon burst Jutsu." A barrage of flames charged at Naruto as he rapidly tried to go hero. "Oh man, oh ma, oh man, oh man." Naruto shouted as he ran from fire attack after fire attack. He still kept activating the watch when he finally turned into Fourarms. "Let's rock." The large red alien said. He slammed his fists into the ground creating a fissure that could crack open the toughest metals clear open. The armor Vic was wearing then lit up and absorbed the attack. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three additional Fourarms came and charged at the Pyrokage. The armor then deflected all the attacks.

Then to Naruto's luck, the watched timed out. Naruto tried activating the watched again. "Don't bother trying to call up another hero, I know all your forms, including the cannon thing." Naruto slammed the watch down and instead of turning into Ghost freak like he wanted, he became a plant like alien. "Cool." Naruto said. He now had vine like legs, three eyes, one on his head, and one on each shoulder. He also had several black pods hanging off his back.

"Die." Vic shouted. Naruto lept into the air at highs he couldn't before. Just then, one of the pods on its back dropped and exploded on Vic. "Cool." Naruto said again. He also noticed, he could stretch, and create razor sharp thorns on his body. "I've got WildVine Power." He shouted. "Is that really his name ?" Sakura asked Kushina. "Search me, I don't read that DNAdex thing."

Wildvine spun and launched several more bomb pods at Vic. The shields couldn't stop the blast. Wildvine then launched the bombs at the guards that held Kushina and Sakura, and asleep gas was released.

Sakura and Kushina grabbed Wildvines legs and got out of their. Using his thirns on the back of his hand, Wildvine picked the locks on the girls restraints and got them out. "How'd you do that ?" Sakura asked. "This girl I met that saved me once, Anko taught me, she crazy, but effective." Wildvine answered.

The three made their way through the interior and discovered that there was more than one shield generator. "I'll handle these." WildVine said as he lept through the air. Bomb pods spread all over the area and obliterated the generators. "You dare destroy my work." Vic roared as he came out of no where. Wild Vine stretched his arm and slammed his plant like fist into Vic' s face.

Just then His armor began to flux. His whoel body doubled in size. "Oh, man." WildVine moaned as the watched timed out. Naruto lepted over Vic's incoming fist and decided to try going hero again. He turned into Ghostfreak like he originally wanted.

"It's time the Pyrokage fell." Ghostfreak said. Tentecles came out of his veins and wrapped around Vic's arm. He lifted up and phased through the ground slamming the nut into the ground. "Time for the piece de resistance." Ghostfreak showed VIc his insides. The pyrokage fainted and it was all over.

* * *

Later, the team headed back and Sarutobi got the report. "Another new alien, how intresting." The third Hokage said. "Naruto, I know you enjoy using the watch so much, but I need a favor, kindly avoid using the Omnitrix as much as possible durring the exam." Naruto was taken back. "We're still recovering from the Vilgax incident and we don't need anyone else coming after you." "Ok." Naruto said.

Unknown to any of them, Vilgax was back and he had a pamphlet to the exams in his mechanical claws. "Perhaps I shall make my visit then." He hissed.

The chunnin exams were a few days away. Team 7 had already met the sand village team. They didn't look to intimidating, but with all the extra training from Kushina, they were confident to go for it. Sakura was a little uneasy. She wasn't the best before the sensei switch.

* * *

Here's chapter 10 for you. Just so you know, Vilgax will come along during the third exam. He'll either replace Orrochimaru, or team up with him, haven't figured that out yet. Also I have plans on adding Benwolf, Benvictor, and Benmummy on Naruto's arsenal and rename them to

Benwolf-Howler

Benmummy-Underwraps

BenVictor-Voltfist

review you thoughts and any names you want instead.


	11. Chapter 11: Behind the scenes

Naruto 10: Chapter 11: Behind The scenes of the first test

The genin from all nations pilled into the asigned rooms. Sasuke was furious Naruto had taken to heart about what the hokage said and didn't want to use the omnitrix. He was hopping to use greymatter to cheat as Kushina told them what part 1 was. He also wanted to crush the sand ninjas present. Especially the red head. But by far the most annoying thing was some redheaded kunoichi from waterfall with glasses (1).

Sarutobi was filling out some paperwork when a knock came at the door.

"Enter." THe old man said. In came Kakashi.

"How goes the mission ?" He asked somlemly.

"Just as you feared, Danzo is trying to take the omnitrix." The scarecrow said. His voice was covered with anger.

"Kakashi let it go, so you weren't the best teacher so what." The third Hokage said. "This is also why I've assigned you to be my mole in the root."

"Fine." Kakashi said as he left. Only to have Homura and Koharu walk in.

Hiuzen sighed. "If this is about giving Sasuke the Omnitrix I want no part in it."

"Sarutobi listen." Homaru began. "The Omnitrix is to valuble to be left in the hands of some demon."

"Correct, if this Azmuth had given an Uchiha the Omnitrix, then this village would prosfer greatly." Koharu agreed.

"Naruto has done a great deal with the device in question and he has agreed not to use it during the exams." The third Hokage said.

"If you are so certain he will be such an asset why not hand his training over to Danzo." Koharu suggested.

"Abosulutely not, Kushina would kill me if I did, you both know their relationship." Sarutobi said in fear.

"Fine but do not come to us if Naruto will be the downfall of the leaf." The elders left.

"Wow, I know now what you mean." A voice said. The third Hokage turned to see Azmuth sitting on the ledge.

"You know I how much I would love to tell them that Naruto was my second choice for the Omnitrix wielder." The Galvan said.

"True If they hadn't have gotten to Itachi first and had him kill his clan he would be in Naruto's place." the old man said.

"To think nearly six years later and we still don't have proof of that or a lead on the Akatski." Azmuth said stoking his whiskers.

"You've never been one to show up without a reason other than a hello." Sarutobi began.

"Naruto's Ectonurite DNA is beginning to take full effect." Azmuth said.

"We can't pull him out to check." the third said. "The council would never allow Sasuke to be pulled from the exams."

"And here I thought the Highbreed had giant ego." Azmuth laughed.

Meanwhile in the leaf prison. Tayuya sat in her cell. She couldn't believe her luck. Orrochimaru had told her to spy on the leaf villae in order to gain information for the invasion he was planning. Getting thrown in jail wasn't on the to do list.

Just then a guard came up and placed a tray of food in her cell. SHe look at him and reconized him as one of the shadow notes. Orrochimaru's elite stealth force. SHe didn't know his name as very few did. The tray of rice had a note in it. She read it and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

Kushina was laying on top of the roof of her son's appartment sleeping/soaking up some sun. Just then a shadow casted over her.

"I gave at the office." She said not opening her eyes.

"We both know you don't do that." A voice said. Kushina opened one eye to see the angrey look of the civillian concilwoman Sayuri Haruno.

"Great the one person I have more than Vilgax." Kushina thought. "What do you want Haruno?"

"Your 'son' has been diverting my daughter's attention away from her true love Sasuke Uchiha." Haruno growled.

"Oh not this again."Kushina mentally groaned. Sayuri was a huge fangirl of Minato and has had multiple assasins try to kill her, but no one could ever get enough solid proof to put Sayuri away. Si she mairried a council member. Rumor had it was She was crushing on Minato for his status and power, now she was trying to push Sakura to do the same.

"Or, she wised up." Kushina said calmly.

"WISED UP!" Sayuri shouted. "YOUR SON HAS OBIOUSLY PUT HER IN A DEMONIC GENJUTSU."

"Is their something else you'd like to say ?" Kushina asked. "Something that could loose your position on the council ?"

Sayuri was about to say something but just left.

"I love doing that." Kushina laughed and went back to her nap.

The first exam was over and the Konoha 12 went to the forest of death to complete the next exam. Ino pulled Sasuke and Naruto to the side with an uneasy look on her face.

"I take it you both noticed." She said. "I felt it when I used my body control jutsu on Sakura."

"Kind of hard not to." NAruto said. THe three had noticed a large amount of bruises on Sakura's arms.

"They go to her back." Ino said.

"What do we do ?" NAruto asked.

"Nothing we can do untill then end of the exams." Sasuke said. "Now come on."

Sasuke left and Ino looked at Naruto. "I'll ask her about it." Naruto said. Ino smilled weakly and nodded.

Hinata walked behind Naruto and noticed her crush was staring at Sakura. She wanted Naruto more than anything. "I will not lose you Naruto."


End file.
